The Haunted House
by LeahTh
Summary: Twenty-six countries decide to live in an old manor that had been for sale since the last owner died. They didn't see anything wrong with that. They were wrong. (Sucky summary...) Character death, Characters really OOC for dramatic affect. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"A dead, unknown artist's house? Not creepy at all." France said as he pulled his suitcase into the art-deco home.

"I don't think we should have done this…" Italy said the usual smile vacant from his face. The group slowly brought all the boxes into the house.

"Vell, it's fully furnished at least." Austria sighed while he carefully sat in one of the old kitchen chair. It was dark outside by the time everyone finished bringing unpacking. Switzerland carried a sleeping Lichtenstein upstairs to one of the bedrooms. While those two were upstairs and the rest of the group had settled down, there was a scuttling noise from across the living room.

"Vat vas dat?" Germany asked, getting suddenly tense.

"I'll go check it out." England said.

"Iggy, you can't go alone. I'll go with you!" America said, jumping from his chair.

"One, you know I hate that name. Two, I don't need-" Suddenly a loud thud came from the living room.

"Maybe Switzerland dropped something after he tucked Lichtenstein in?" Spain shrugged nervously.

"Don't be a bunch of pansies!" Prussia laughed, "The awesome me will go." He went into the room before anyone could stop him. The room sat fearfully tense (except for Russia, who was smiling) as they waited for a response.

"Nothing." Prussia said, making the whole room jump.

"Well, its getting late. We should get to bed." Iceland said, the rest of the group stood up to go upstairs. As they all went through the living room, one of the boxes slid across the floor.

"Maybe we should stay in the same room tonight." Romano said, trying not to show the fear in his voice. The group as a whole made their way to the master bedroom where Switzerland and Lichtenstein were already fast asleep. The rest settled down with pillows and blankets.

"Do you think this place is haunted or something?" Italy quietly asked Germany.

"I don't know. We probably just need to give us and the house time to calm down." Germany said as he started to doze off.

A/N: Ok, this is a short chapter. They will get longer as the group is in the house for full days and things actually start happening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone needs to, like, turn off their alarm." Poland groaned as he put his pillow over his head, "Lithy? Is that yours?"

"N-no. I haven't even plugged mine in." Lithuania said wide-eyed. Poland turned over and took his pillow off his head.

"Will someone, like, please figure out what that is?" A distressed Poland said loudly, trying to wake up the rest of the group. Everyone started to wake up and search for the alarm that was going off. As the search became deemed unsuccessful, a horrified look came across Hungary's face.

"Do you smell something burning?" She said. Everyone forgot the search and went to the door to leave. When England opened the door, one of the wooden mannequins left by the artist stood there.

"Ha. Nice one America." He said unhumorously as he pushed the mannequin out of the way. The group got downstairs, only to see more mannequins in a circle, surrounding a burning picture.

"How the heck did that even happ-" Austria was interrupted by the lights going off. They were only able to barely see by the light of the burning picture. They were too scared to speak, or even move. In silence, the burning picture slowly smolder and the light went out. There was the sudden sound of something falling, a scream that was quickly silenced, and something that was being dragged under that stairs (but was putting up a fight). The room smelled of smoke and something metallic, very similar to rust. The whole group scrambled to find a light. When someone finally got the lights back on, there were trails of red on the pale carpets leading to the closet under the stairs. The group started to murmur.

"What happened?"

"That scream sounded like Hungary's."

"But she's right he-"

"No, she's not. Neither is Austria." What happened finally settled in everyone's mind.

"Nice one, Russia." China said, "Where are they?"

"I didn't hide them." The Russian smiled.

"Where are they then?" Germany asked a worried look across his face.

"Well, they can't just disappear." England said as he walked to the room under the stairs, "They're probably right here." The door opened.

America coughed, "There's no one there, Iggy. You must be crazy."

"Two grown adults can't just disappear into thin air." England said shaking his head.

"Austria isn't the trickster in the family." Prussia said, "He wouldn't try to do something like that. He's told me millions of times that jokes are 'improper'."

"What if it's a ghost?" Italy asked. America went pale.

"Ghosts aren't real," Estonia said, "There is probably a good reason why they're not there."

"We can't take any chances. Everyone should stay in a group." Germany said, "Ukraine, Belarus, Russia, The Baltic States. You're one group. Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Poland are another."

"Why these groups so big?" England asked.

"I'll explain later. France, Spain, and Prussia, group up. America, England, China, Switzerland, and Lichtenstein, you're together. And Italy, Romano, Japan, and I are the last group. The groups vill stay together, one exception, that they have someone else with them. In other words, no one is allowed alone." Germany said as everyone moved.

"Maybe someone should check the attic. They might be there." England said, bent on proving that Austria and Hungary weren't gone.

"Okay, take someone with you." Germany said. America, China, and England, while Switzerland and Lichtenstein stayed downstairs, walked up the stairs, past the master bedroom and to the rickety old ladder that led to the attic. One by one, the group went up the ladder. The attic of the old house was dusty and dark. America turned on the flashlight on his phone.

"Wow. This place is old." America said. The attic was full of boxes and unpacked things.

"What is that?" China said, pointing to a bunch of towering objects. The three men walked carefully to the items. England opened a case.

"America. Shine the light over here" England said, America did as instructed. The light revealed that the case was the size of a person, the top and bottom of the inside filled with big, rusted, blood-covered spikes. The three looked at each other doe-eyed.

"Is that a _torture_ device?" China asked, his voice a cross between full-out fear and excitement. They turned with the light only to see more items of the same nature.

"I think we should tell everyone about this." England said, slowly backing away. The three quickly retreated to the first floor again.

"What was there?" Prussia and Germany asked at the same time. England shook his head. Prussia gave a solemn nod and Germany's face was expressionless but his eyes told a different story.

"It's not safe up there. There was some stuff, like old things that were in a torture dungeon." America said.

"You found stuff like that?" Norway asked suspiciously.

"I can only speak for myself, but I wouldn't lie about something like that." England said. The rest of the day went on. Some more questioning happened and everyone mourned. If only they knew what lied in store.

**A/N: Sorry it took soooooo long to update! More twists will happen next chapter, I promise (I would have foreshadowed it. But I suck at that, you guys would have known right away what happens). I had no clue how to tie the ending up (can't you tell?). Please please please review!**


End file.
